


Celebration

by peskylilcritter



Series: pesky birthday gifts [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Party, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: It's Obi-Wan's birthday and Anakin has decided it needs to be celebrated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> dude. i spent so much time scrolling through gag gift pages for this. so much time. and asked tumblr for help. it was not easy.

When Skywalker walks into the mess hall during dinner carrying a platter with an unreasonably large cake, Kenobi mutters, “Oh no.” and Cody seriously considers reaching for a blaster or just running away.

Skywalker spots Kenobi and starts walking toward him, and thus toward Cody who’s sitting next to him, with a grin that promises extreme embarrassment. Halfway there he says something to Tano, walking behind him with a small stack of brightly colored boxes, and they both start singing.

“Happy birthday to you!

Happy birthday to you!

Happy birthday dear Obi!

Happy birthday to you!”

To Cody’s surprise, Skywalker turns out to be a pretty good singer. He can’t tell how well Tano sings because she keeps interrupting herself with giggling. Next to Cody, Kenobi is bright red in the face and appears to be trying to sink into the floor. The floor does not oblige.

Skywalker puts the cake on the table in front of Kenobi and steps aside to let Tano put down the boxes.

“We didn’t really get a chance to celebrate last year so, since things are quiet right now, happy birthday, Master!”

Kenobi manages to smile. “Thank you, Anakin. But did you really have to make it so public?”

Skywalker shrugs. “You’d be annoyed if I brought the cake to your quarters. Besides, yours isn’t the only birthday we’re celebrating today.”

“Oh, really?”

Tano nods, grinning. “Technically, only Coral, Nick, Zinger, Racer and Jo share your birthday, but none of the men have ever had a birthday party.”

“So we’re throwing one for all of them,” Skywalker adds.

“And you chose my birthday as the day to do this why?”

“Why not?” Skywalker says.

Kenobi sighs. “I hate it when you say that.”

*

Obi-Wan is hoping to sneak away in the chaos but of course Anakin slings an arm around his shoulder before he gets the chance.

“Time to open your presents, Master,” he says cheerfully.

This is exactly the moment Obi-Wan has been dreading. Anakin is very fond of gag gifts, and a terrible sense of humor. (The incident with the glitter comes to mind. And the ‘chill pills’. The various impractical cloaks. That reprogrammed spontaneous music vid datapad that looked exactly like every other datapad. Mugs are the only kind of gift Anakin is good at. Mugs and alcohol.)

Anakin’s managed to steer them from the wall to the table with the cake – nearly gone – and presents. Even the Force can’t save him now.

Obi-Wan opens the first box – there only three, thank the Force and all the gods – with Anakin, Ahsoka and every clone watching. It’s a doll. No, it looks like a doll at first glance, until Obi-Wan realizes it’s an action figure wearing clone trooper armor with orange stripes down the arms and legs. “Anakin, that’s almost sweet of you.”

“Actually,” Ahsoka says, “that one’s from me.”

Reaching for the next box, Obi-Wan swallows several choice words.

Anakin watches with glee as Obi-Wan tears the paper and lifts the box. It’s tea but Anakin doesn’t give normal gifts so-

“’Lef-Tea’,” Obi-Wan reads. “Really, Anakin? That’s terrible. I’m not even left-handed.”

Anakin waves that away. With his left hand, of course. “I’m told it doesn’t taste half-bad. Now open the last one.”

Obi-Wan sighs and reaches for the last box. It’s flat and slightly larger than a datapad. He rips the paper and lifts the lid.

‘If lost, return to Commander Cody’ it says in black letters on white cloth. Underneath is a remarkably accurate picture of Cody’s helmet.

Obi-Wan tries to put the lid back on before anyone sees it, but of course he’s too slow. Cody manages to grab the box and lifts the cloth out, holds it up so everyone can see the t-shirt and its message.

He’s laughing, and so is everyone with a good enough view to read it.

Without looking, Obi-Wan reaches over the table and pulls Anakin close. “I don’t care what anyone says. I’m going to get revenge for that shirt.”

Anakin says, “I’ll be ready, Master,” audibly suppressing laughter.

“You won’t be,” Obi-Wan replies darkly.

*

A week after General Kenobi’s birthday, Pin returns to his bunk after a horrifically long shift and far too many injured brothers to find a small paper-wrapped box on his pillow.

“If something jumps out of that box when I open it,” he tells the room and any brother who might be listening, “I’m telling Kenobi.”

Someone’s breath hisses out sharply.

Pin picks up the box, shakes it a little. Nothing clatters or makes any kind of noise.

Still, he leans back when he opens it, rightfully suspicious. (He’s lost count of how many of his brothers have acquired black eyes this week. Admittedly, only about half of those were caused by the actual ‘presents’.)

Nothing springs out at him so he cautiously leans forward to look.

The thing is made of cloth, and when he lifts it out he realizes it’s a small cloth version of some kind of feline. It’s the softest thing he’s ever touched.

Someone clears their throat behind him. When he turns around he finds the entire room watching him. Jo, one of the older ones, steps forward and says, “It’s from all of us. They’re supposed to be comforting. Good for cuddling. You know, in case no one else is available.”

Pin looks down at the cuddle doll, back up at Jo and then at each of his brothers in turn.

He clears his throat. “Thank you.”

(They may or may not all end up in a cuddle pile on mattresses they shove together on the floor, with Pin in the center. But if they do they’re never telling.)


End file.
